


Can't Be Too Careful

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Vore, creature!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd just been a little freaked out.  </p><p>A kick came from inside his stomach.  </p><p>Okay, a lot freaked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Be Too Careful

**Author's Note:**

> For spnkink_meme:Jared is a magical creature/shifter who meets human!Jensen one day and immediately falls in love, because Jensen is all that is pretty and desirable in a mate. Jensen’s cool with this, since he thinks Jared pretty great, too.
> 
> However, Jared neglects to tell Jensen that when a person of Jared’s species gets anxious or stressed, their immediate response is to protect their mate by swallowing them. Jared and Jensen have a bad scare, and afterwards, still freaked, Jared swallows Jensen before Jensen really figures out what’s happening. 
> 
> Of course, now Jared’s too heavy to move, and by the feel of things, Jensen’s not real happy with his present location. Before Jared lets him back out, though (and has what he suspects is going to be a really awkward conversation), he’s going to just lie here for a few minutes and savor the knowledge that his mate is absolutely, perfectly safe.

He’d just been a little freaked out.

A kick came from inside his stomach.

Okay, maybe he’d been a lot freaked out. It wasn’t every day you and your totally beautiful, desirable, actually-wants-to-be-with-you-despite-the-fact-that-you’re-not-exactly-human mate get nearly attacked by a rabid bear while wandering through the woods.

Of course, it also probably wasn’t every day that you swallow said mate afterwards because you are just that freaked out.

Although, if you asked his therapist, you might be told that it didn’t take much to get Jared that freaked out. She’d diagnosed him with clinical anxiety years ago. It hadn’t been much of a problem beyond, you know, being anxious before. But now that he had a cute, precious, too-good-to-be-true mate around, he might have to actually work on that. 

After all, swallowing Jensen every time he felt a wee bit perturbed might not be the best answer to his problems. Or very good for their budding relationship.

Jared sighed deeply where he was resting back against a pine tree. He really couldn’t move too much; the huge mound of his belly ensured that. He patted it consolingly. Jensen really was kicking up a fuss in there. His insides were going to be bruised for weeks after this. He winced at one particularly brutal kick and decided to rub his stomach instead.

He could let him out, he supposed. Except he really couldn’t be sure how far the rabid bear had gone. They’d managed to stay still enough to evade it’s attention, but... One could never be too safe. It would be best to keep Jensen inside him for just a bit longer, until he was certain the coast was clear.

And after all, it did feel rather nice to have Jensen inside, regardless of the flailing. It wasn’t as if any threat could get through him to where Jensen was nestled, safe and sound, in his stomach. Why, the only creature that would’ve been able to get to his mate had been extinct for thousands of years, thank god. Jared hugged at his belly with a huff, trying to calm himself from envisioning someone digging Jensen out. It wasn’t possible, really, so deep breaths. Deep breaths. 

He felt a tiny bit bad about the whole thing. It wasn’t as if he had warned Jensen this could happen. But honestly, who could blame him? How did one go about telling the grumpy, adorable love-of-your-life that they might be swallowed if you became too anxious? It just wasn’t done.

He’d have to have that conversation now, obviously. Well, as soon as he let Jensen out. Which he’d do. In a little.

Just as long as he was sure it was safe first. One could never be too careful.


End file.
